The Unexpected
by Tamika1999
Summary: Its Zoe's first day in Bluebell and she is having a bad day,when she makes the wrong decision will it end up being the right one? Zade story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic and I am still developing as a writer. This chapter is just to build the basis of my story. I have a good idea where I want this story to go but would love to hear what you guys would like to see in the next chapter. Please review it will help inspire me and please let me know of anything I could do better as this I my first story but until then please enjoy **

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Zoe just moved to bluebell and was having a bad day, after meeting George Tucker than finding out he was married!, then for almost killing him by signing an eye test for someone who was legally blind, then there was Brick the man she had to share her dead fathers practice with who didn't want her there and was going to contest Harleys will. Zoe couldn't believe her life was great one minute on track and her goal insight to the next being in a small town with everyone wanting her gone. So she headed to the Dixie stop to get a box of wine to drown her sorrows. She grabbed a paper cup and started drinking it on the way home. She had decided to stop and drink her wine on the side of the road. Zoe started to think about the day's events and couldn't help but think she had hit rock bottom when Wade come along "Hey Doc, having a bad day?" he said with a childish smirk on his face. Zoe couldn't help but smile at his nickname he had made for her. He had been trying all day to get in her pants and hearing the nickname he had just called her plus having drunk the whole box she got into the car. Before she knew it she was making out with him. She then realised that this was her rock bottom. She couldn't help but think that bluebell was meant to make everything better but instead it just made things worse, but she didn't want to think about that now she just wanted to feel better and to her surprise Wade was the one to make her feel that way, he made her feel safe and secure and she like being in his arms, she couldn't describe it she just knew that for the time being that being in blue bell was going to ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Zoe woke up the next morning with a headache; she looked around the room unsure of where she was when last night's memories started to come back. She then felt even worse, she couldn't believe that she had slept with the womaniser from next door!

She looked around and saw that Wade was not around so she got up and got dressed but couldn't find her pants. She was about to leave when he headed back inside after having his breakfast at lavon's, bumping into Zoe on his way in

'Hey Doc thanks for last night' he said as she walked past him with a childish smirk on his face.

She had forgotten for a moment how annoying he was and she couldn't believe what had happened last night. When Zoe arrived at her house she was met by Rose who she had met yesterday, she seem like a nice kid but Zoe didn't know why Rose would come to see her so early. Zoe becoming completely aware that she had no pants on jumped into a bush and squealed which was exactly the opposite thing to do when hiding from someone.

"Zoe are you there?" Rose asked now turning towards where the noise came from.

"Hey Rose!" Zoe said emerging from the bushes

"What are you doing up so early? You're a teenager you should sleep in"

"I came to tell you that Fredrick Dean asked me to the school dance this weekend! Wait where are your pants?"

"You know….nowhere I was just running pant less… in heels it's a new thing I'm a doctor I have to keep up. Anyway who is Fredrick Dean and how do I feel about him?"

"Only the most popular and cutest guy in school and you love him just like me!"

"Well that's great Rose I am happy for you but if you don't mind I'm going to go have a shower….. you know after my … run"

"OK I'll see you later to go celebrate!"

"Ok Bye"

Zoe went inside and had a shower, once she was dressed with her pants on she headed over to lavon's for breakfast. As she walked over to Lavon's she couldn't help but think that her and Wade connected last night, but made a good effort to shake the thought from her mind after all he was the annoying womaniser from next door.

Zoe entered the kitchen to find Lavon making eggs "Hey Big Z"

"Hey Lavon" she said whist taking a seat at the bench.

"I heard about last night" he said with a questioning look.

Zoe just rolled her eyes trying not to think about it but she couldn't stop, every time there was a moment of silence she couldn't help but think about the connection between her a Wade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe woke up to her alarm clock and went to have a shower. As she walked into the bathroom and open the cupboard to get some soap she saw a box of tampons. Her heart started to race, she couldn't remember the last time she had her period and was now looking at the calendar on her phone doing the math. She was late! She was 3 weeks late! All of a sudden she felt her stomach drop and she threw up in the sink.

Zoe headed into the practice to collect a test because she didn't want to buy one from the Dixie stop as word travels fast in Bluebell. As she pulled the test out of the box Rose walked in.

"Zoe?" Rose said as she walked into Zoe's office catching her with the test.

"OMG!" Rose exclaimed as Zoe just started at the test lost in her own thoughts not even noticing that Rose was there.

"Earth to Zoe!" said Rose as she clapped her hands in front of Zoe's face.

"What ...Oh hi Rose sorry I was just…what can I do for you?" Zoe said as she put the Test on her desk and turned her full attention to Rose.

"You can explain to me what that is all about" Rose answered point to the test

Zoe just stood in silence not knowing what to say.

"How about you go take the test and I'll be right here with you when you get the results"

"Thanks Rose that means a lot ill be back in a few minutes" Zoe said as she gapped the test and walked to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Zoe emerged from the bathroom holding the test.

"It says it takes 4-5 minutes" she said as she reached Rose

"It will be ok Zoe. But if you don't mind me asking who is the father?"

"Wade" she said with a sigh. Things couldn't be more awkward between her and Wade and she didn't know how he would react to the news.

"OMG HOW EXCITIN'" Rose had always been a hopeless romantic and couldn't help but see the sparks between Zoe and Wade.

Zoe just rolled her eyes.

5 minutes later there were two pink lines on the stick. Zoe's heart sank.

"OMG! Zoe you're actually pregnant…. OMG you have to tell Wade"

Zoe looked over at Rose and she got the hint. "It will be alright Zoe just tell Wade…. Anyway I have to go now congrats" Rose said as she left the practice.

Zoe's mind was going hundred miles per hour and she couldn't think, before she knew it she was walking into the Rammer Jammer.


End file.
